Pasado y Futuro
by Hinata Himura
Summary: Hinata habia ligado su pasado y futuro alrededor de Naruto Uzumaki... pero que pasa cuando el destino hace una jugarreta como la de poner a Sasuke Uchiha en su camino? Sera su futuro tan diferente al que ella siempre habia esperado? ...NaruHinaSasu...


"_**Pasado y Futuro**__**"**_

By_:_**Hinata****Himura**

**Declaración: **Esta de mas decir que Naruto y demás no me pertenecen, (ya quisiera yo que así fuera); pertenecen al ingenioso Masashi Kishimoto-san, yo solo uso a sus personajes en esta historia de fan y para fans, por mero entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro**. **

Capitulo 1.-Miradas

Ella siempre había estado segura de quien era el indiscutible dueño de su corazón, siempre le había pertenecido solamente a el, y no es que ella lo hubiera decidido por que así lo hubiese querido, simplemente entendía perfectamente sus sentimientos, porque siempre seria fiel a ellos… Después de todo, había mantenido alrededor de 4 años esos mismos sentimientos, no había manera de que pudieran cambiar; el amor que le tenía a Naruto Uzumaki era puro, sincero, firme, y definitivamente… duradero.

- Oe, Hinata… ¡Hinaata! – Kiba intentaba traerla de vuelta al mundo real entre gritos, y ladridos de akamaru… una vez que se quedaba sumida en sus pensamientos, no era fácil hacerla volver en si; era algo típico de ella, algo a lo que el ya estaba acostumbrado, el siempre la querría con todos sus defectos, y virtudes.

- Ah… lo-lo siento, Kiba-kun… y-yo… - trato de pensar una excusa coherente y lógica, fácil de creer y que no exigiera mas preguntas acerca del rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos, pero para su compañero ya nada de eso era necesario.

- Ah, no te preocupes Hinata. – alzo su mano en señal de que no hacia falta seguir con su explicación, para luego cruzar sus brazos detrás de su cuello y seguir caminando junto a ella y su mejor amigo, con la mirada al frente. – Sigo sin entender por que la Hokage quiso hacer todo este alboroto solo por la llegada de esos dos. -

- Pe-pero no es solo por eso, e-es para celebrar que la aldea esta… casi reconstruida… y… y… para que todos n-nos relajemos, y nos di-divirtamos un poco… a-aademás… Na-Naruto-kun debe haberse esforzado mucho… mas que nadie… y… todos pensamos que… U-Uchiha, Sa-Sasuke, no volvería nunca, a-al menos no de buena manera. – siguió caminando dormida con los ojos abiertos, con solo mencionar al rubio; su imaginación volaba y comenzaba a divagar. Todo en su mente giraba alrededor de ese nombre, debía estar muy contento de haber podido ganar tan difícil batalla, hacer entrar en razón a Uchiha Sasuke, cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Sakura-chan… y aun que de seguro a ella no la recordaba para nada, y seguramente le restaba importancia al hecho de que ella le confeso sus sentimientos arriesgando su vida por el, no importaba, nada importaba por que estaba convencida de que al ver una vez mas su rostro adornado por una gran y bella sonrisa llena de luz y de vida, y escuchar sus gritos de animo, esa imagen, llenaría su mente y su corazón de alegría, solo eso era suficiente para sentirse completa, verlo feliz.

-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¡Llegamos! ¡Mira, allá esta la entrada a la aldea, ya llegamos, Sasuke-teme! - gritaba con todo lo que le daba el aire de sus pulmones, entre saltos y quejas de su amigo y viejo rival, sobre todo cuando empujo el cuello de este hacia abajo con su brazo y comenzó a revolverle el cabello.

- ¡Argh, Déjame, dobe! – a penas escupió las palabras tratando de liberarse, para después soltar un profundo suspiro lleno de fastidio. – No es para que te pongas así… dobe. – No podía dejar de pensar lo molesto que seria tener que lidiar una vez más con toda esa gente, y sobre todo… encarar a Sakura… No quería ni pensar en su reacción, o aun peor, en sus acciones al verlo volver…

El rubio por su parte, solo dio un brinco más, hacia delante y saludo alegremente con su mano a uno de los guardias. – ¡Hey! – llamo con una sonrisa al tiempo que las puertas se abrían dejando ver un muro de personas ansiosas por saludar a los héroes de la villa y de todo el mundo shinobi. - ¡Genial! ¡Todos están aquí! ¡Dattebayo! – corrió el rubio para recibir felicitaciones, cumplidos y demás… mientras el de los oscuros ojos negros caminaba detrás de el, a paso lento y con notable desgano.

Era como si el tiempo transcurriera con toda la lentitud posible, como si cada minuto fuera eterno, Naruto estaba feliz con todas esas personas a su alrededor, alabándolo como el héroe que era, y diciendo cosas como: "wow, de verdad eres genial" y "como fue derrotar a los akatsuki" o… "incluso lograste traer de vuelta a ese chico que había sido renegado de la aldea" a lo que las chicas agregaban: "es bastante atractivo también". Pero a eso el no le daba ni la menor importancia, le era totalmente indiferente la idea de que lo amaran, o lo odiaran, después de todo ninguna de esas personas habían hecho algo por el en el pasado, ni si quiera lo conocían, a excepción de sus compañeros, y su antiguo maestro, al recordarlos noto que ninguno de ellos estaba presente en ese mar de gente que rodeaba a Naruto.

- hmp… - bufó. – siendo tal vez las personas mas cercanas a nosotros dos, y ninguno ha venido a recibir al gran héroe de Konoha y el mundo shinobi. - pensó sarcásticamente; De seguro Kakashi tenia asuntos mas importantes que resolver, o se le había hecho tarde por alguna "extraña" razón, pero Sakura… ella tal vez no querría encontrarse con el tan pronto; pasando de eso dirigió su mirada al espacio mas callado y solitario del lugar, para encontrarse con dos personas mas, que el le parecían sospechosas, instintivamente se acerco a ellos.

- Hey, ustedes dos, ¿Qué hacen ahí parados? Si quieren ver a Naruto deberían simplemente acercarse a el en lugar de quedarse ahí parados… - el Uchiha los miro con desden.

- Ah… eh… esto… no-nosotros… - Al verlo Hinata desvió la mirada al suelo; era increíble como una simple mirada suya provocaba un efecto así en ella, al instante sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo antes de paralizarse, y el latir de su corazón lastimando su pecho, por lo que al instante llevo una mano a este, apretando su chamarra en su puño.

- Lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer, no es de tu incumbencia, Uchiha… - Kiba gruñó intercediendo por su amiga, esa actitud de engreído estaba por colmarle la paciencia, no iba a permitir que nadie hiciera sentir mal a ninguno de sus seres queridos, sobretodo a Hinata que ya suficiente tenia con haber aguantado toda su vida el desprecio de su padre, como para que alguien con complejos de superioridad que ni si quiera la conocía, llegase así de la nada a molestarla; Hinata se acercaría a Naruto, o a quien ella quisiera, en el momento en que ella así lo decidiera, no hacia falta que la presionaran.

- Huh… - miro al Inuzuka entrecerrando los ojos. No recordaba conocer a ninguno de esos dos, pero el de marcas rojizas en sus mejillas, le parecía bastante desagradable, mientras que la chica aparentemente era del tipo invisible, y posiblemente insignificante, lo tenía sin cuidado.

Ella levanto la mirada sin pensar, jugueteando con sus dedos, solo para encontrarse de nuevo con la mirada fría y pesada de Sasuke, que inmediatamente se clavo en su pecho, a pesar de que esta vez podría jurar que cargaba menos odio en ella, mas bien lucía como sorpresa.

Luego, el solo dio media vuelta y regreso con Naruto, ya que parecía que todos se habían ido.

- Oe… teme… - el rubio le dirigió una mirada nostálgica, y llena de duda. - ¿Dónde estarán Kakashi-sensei y Sakura-chan? Es raro que no hayan venido, estaba seguro de que Sakura-chan se alegraría muchísimo al verte regresar con todos… -

- hmp… - bufo por toda respuesta, y su amigo solo le hizo una mueca de fastidio. Después regresaron a lo que Naruto llamaba casa, acordando que ambos irían al día siguiente a investigar en las olvidadas ruinas Uchiha y si lograban volverla "habitable" Naruto tendría derecho a quedarse ahí de vez en cuando… Después de varios reclamos y reproches por parte del Uchiha, por el decadente estado en que se encontraba su "hogar, dulce hogar"; terminaron de limpiar, dejando el lugar medio decente, según Sasuke, y se dispusieron a dormir, un poco apretados, y entre empujones y unos cuantos: "hazte para allá" el Uzumaki se quedo dormido, y sus ronquidos era una de las cosas que no dejaban dormir al Uchiha; molesto, se levanto y se recostó en el suelo y siguió pensando... De pronto una imagen en particular llego a su cabeza… Cabellos negros como la noche, se movían hacia atrás dejando ver debajo del fleco un rostro blanco y fino, de ojos grandes e inquietos, color perla. – Hyuga…- si, esos ojos eran los de una Hyuga, pero que harían una Hyuga y ese chico perro mirando de lejos tan sospechosamente… Seria que Naruto los conocía. – levanto su cabeza y miro sobre la cama al rubio en una posición que, sabría Dios como había terminado así, y peor, como seria posible "¿desenredarse?"; alzo una ceja y prefirió dejar esa pregunta para otro día, así que volvió a dormir en el suelo.

-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El sol se asomaba entre las montañas lejanas, miro a su ventana que dejaba entrar los rayos de luz del sol, se levanto y se puso su pantalón y su blusa, cuando estaba por tomar su chamarra y ponérsela para salir, llamaron a su puerta.

- Hinata nee-chan… ah ya estas lista, perfecto, vamos antes de que padre nos vea… - Hanabi abrió la puerta corrediza de la habitación de Hinata y corrió hacia ella para jalarla del brazo.

- Pe-pero Hanabi-chan yo… - trato de soltarse para ir por su chaqueta, pero entonces Hanabi ya la llevaba casi en la entrada principal; suspiro resignada y siguió corriendo junto a su pequeña hermana.

- ¡Ah! – suspiro aliviada estirando sus brazos al cielo. – No sabes la falta que me hacia salir a distraerme, y me agrada mucho poder pasar un rato agradable contigo hermana. – volteo a mirarla y sonrió, y ella le respondió de la misma manera.

- Para mi, Hanabi-chan siempre será importante así que estaré feliz de ayudarte, a-además siempre me siento bien estando juntas. -

En eso otras dos personas se iban por el mismo camino, en dirección a la abandonada mansión Uchiha.

- Ya, deja de quejarte, dobe, será mucho mejor dormir en mi vieja casa que en esa ratonera en la que vives tu. – y no lo decía precisamente por las condiciones del lugar, si no literalmente hablando; algunas ratas se alojaron ahí durante la ausencia del jinchuriki del Kyubi, considerando que fue un largo tiempo, era lógico que lo encontraran de lo mas cómodo.

El rubio solo le lanzo una mirada furtiva con los ojos entrecerrados y siguió caminando con las manos entrelazadas en su nuca, cuando volteo hacia otro lado y vio a las hermanas caminando y riendo juntas, al principio no la reconoció por la ausencia de su chamarra, pero luego que Hanabi volteo y el pudo ver los perlados ojos, supo de quienes se trataba, alzo la mano dispuesto a saludarlas, pero algo lo detuvo… ¿Qué iba a hacer?; recordó lo sucedido en la pelea contra Pain, claro, de eso hacia mucho tiempo ya, pero… era de suponerse que ella aun esperara una respuesta… Tan ensimismado estaba en sus cavilaciones, que no noto que su frío y serio acompañante lo observaba.

- Naruto… - le llamo por su nombre, comprobando que estaba completamente fuera de si, y la razón se encontraba justo frente a sus ojos… - miro en la misma dirección en la que iba la mirada del rubio. - _Esa chica… _- recordó el día de su llegada a la aldea; a ese chico molesto y a esa chica Hyuga, que estaban mirando de lejos a su amigo. Al juzgar por el cabello y los ojos, la chica que la acompañaba debía ser algún familiar suyo, pero si el no recordaba haberla visto en su vida, ¿como es que ella y Naruto se conocían? El nunca había hablado de ella, al parecer era una persona demasiado irrelevante para todos, aun que no le sorprendía, después de todo las personas solo reconocen y admiran a los mas sobresalientes en habilidades, como lo era Naruto y como lo había sido el, desde que eran pequeños, todos se guiaban por cosas superficiales y nadie se proponía mirar detenidamente a alguien mas, a conocer lo mas profundo de las personas, a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario para alguna cosa que ayudara a la aldea o a los de mas alto puesto. Todo en el mundo incluyendo las relaciones personales eran por conveniencia e interés, y estaba casi seguro de que eso nunca cambiaria.

- ¡Hey, dobe! – grito con fuerza haciendo que el rubio se liberara de sus pensamientos. - ¿Las conoces? - Sasuke Uchiha siempre había sido una persona directa que nunca hablaba sin pensar y sobre todo, sin rastro de inseguridad en sus palabras.

- Ah, si… - el, por su parte, se encontraba un tanto inseguro y desconcentrado; por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a entender, no sabia que hacer, ni que pensar. – a una de ellas, la mas alta es Hinata, estuvo con nosotros en la academia. – al instante recordó las palabras de Hinata al confesarle que siempre lo quiso, y se dio cuenta de que el ni si quiera llego a notarla alguna vez, incluso llego a pensar en ella como una persona extraña, aunque ahora que la veía con detenimiento… vaya, lucia tan diferente, su cabello largo y sedoso, brillante, su blanca piel, sus perlados ojos con esa mirada profunda, su sonrisa tan dulce, su fino rostro y esa perfecta figura que solía esconder bajo la pesada chamarra.

- Hey, hola Hinata. – se acercaba con lentitud la única kunoichi del equipo siete. Al instante de escuchar la voz conocida, los dos que hasta ese momento estaban embelesados observando a la heredera Hyuga, se escondieron dejando solo polvo en donde habían estado parados.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa, teme? ¿Por qué me jalaste así? ¡Si solo se trata de Sakura-chan! – Apenas el rubio reaccionó, comenzó a reclamarle a su amigo.

- Serás idiota. – gruñó el de cabello negro y oscura mirada. – Si ella me ve, tendré que enfrentarla, ¿crees que quiero hacerlo en este momento? Es mejor que nos vayamos, ya después me las arreglare con ese fastidioso asunto… - dijo antes de brincar a la rama de otro árbol para llegar a lo que un tiempo fue su hogar.

El otro hizo una mueca. – Pero no entiendo por que yo tengo que esconderme también.- Dirigió una última mirada a las jóvenes ninja antes de seguir a su más cercano amigo.

- Hinata, hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo… - le dijo con seriedad la pelirrosa.

Hanabi miro con seriedad a su hermana, ella solo asintió moviendo su cabeza indicándole que las dejara solas, y luego siguió a la flor de cerezo a donde pudieran hablar tranquilas.

-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¡Ah! Demonios… - debí quedarme con Sakura-chan y Hinata… - secando el sudor de su frente con una mano y sosteniendo una escoba con la otra, Naruto Uzumaki se lamentaba de haber tomado la decisión de seguir a su amigo, Sasuke Uchiha siempre podía arreglárselas solo ¿no? Bien podría haberse quedado un rato con las chicas y ayudarlo a el después.

El poseedor del sharingan suspiro, con resignación y paciencia, sorprendentemente. – Lo mas probable es que Sakura te haría demasiadas preguntas, no te dejaría en paz, así que sinceramente dudo que alguien la aguante en esas condiciones, ni si quiera tu; además no te hagas el idiota, sabes que no ibas a regresar, y me interesa tener un buen lugar donde dormir lo mas pronto posible. – aun que lo que en realidad quería era salir de la casa del rubio, al que ni si quiera le importaba donde dormía, el solo caía como piedra, donde fuera, y ya entonces era casi imposible despertarlo.

- Entonces deberías hablar con Sakura-chan pronto para no tener que preocuparme mas por eso, teme. - cuando en realidad lo que le de verdad le importaba a el, era ver feliz a su compañera, sabia que olvidaría todo una vez que viera a Sasuke, y todo seria como los viejos tiempos cuando aun eran gennin.

- Cállate, dobe… No lo haré mas pronto solo por que tú me lo digas, además, si no me equivoco… yo no soy el único que tiene un asunto pendiente con alguien. – El Uchiha seguía limpiando y moviendo cosas. – Deja de estar ahí parado como tonto y muévete de una vez. -

Pero el rubio seguía con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido; si… tenia asuntos pendientes con Hinata, tal vez no podría seguir viéndola como si nada, pero… - ¡Oe, Teme! ¿Tu de donde rayos piensas eso de que yo tengo asuntos pendientes con alguien? -

- Eres demasiado predecible, cualquier persona que te conozca puede leer tu mente como si se tratara de un libro para niños. – sonrió con notable presunción en su rostro.

- Bueno, como sea, tampoco es que te incumba… se trata de algo mas complicado. Dudo que tú pudieras resolverlo con facilidad… Hinata es… -

Sasuke disimuladamente sonrió, ocultando su rostro con su cabello mientras aparentemente seguía limpiando para no distraer mas al dobe, hasta que le contara todo sobre esa chica Hyuga.

-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- chu. – Hinata estornudo delicada y casi silenciosamente, para luego volver su mirada al frente; había un hermoso lago, ellas se encontraban sentadas en la orilla. – E-este parece un lugar muy tranquilo… ¿ve-verdad? -

- Es uno de mis lugares favoritos en toda la villa, me ayuda a pensar, a tomar decisiones difíciles, y creo que será de mucha ayuda para hablar contigo ahora… -

La de cabello largo trago saliva y bajo la mirada. – D-de que se trata… Sakura-chan… -

- Yo… Tú sientes algo por Naruto… ¿verdad?... Tú, ¿lo quieres? – la de cabello corto tampoco era de las personas que se andaban con rodeos. Era directa, clara y honesta.

- Eh… - Totalmente desconcertada, Hinata abrió los ojos con notable sorpresa, y llevo una mano a su pecho rogando con su mente, que los latidos de su corazón reducieran su intensidad, dejándola respirar lo suficiente para contestarle a quien en ese momento la miraba fijamente. – Por… ¿Por q-que me preguntas eso? – termino con lo que quedaba de aire en sus pulmones.

- Necesito saberlo, necesito… estar segura de eso, y de lo que haré, y lo que pasara después… -

- Y-yo… - cerró los ojos con fuerza. - Yo… ¡Yo lo amo! – lo dijo con fuerza, con decisión, sin ningún titubeo, y sin ningún rastro de duda en su voz. Enfrentaría a Sakura-san o a cualquiera por ese amor que toda su vida había estado protegiendo, cuidando y dejando crecer más, y más. – Y-yo siempre… l-lo he amado… -

Sakura cerro sus ojos, inclino su cabeza hacia abajo y suspiro con tranquilidad. – Bueno, de alguna manera yo ya lo sabía… -

Hinata la miro sorprendida. - ¿C-como? ¿Pe-pero por que? -

- Bueno, arriesgaste tu vida por el sin dudarlo, a pesar de que todos estábamos concientes de que en ese momento no había nadie mas fuerte que Pain, a excepción de Naruto… Yo no me hubiera atrevido, ni hubiera tenido la fuerza para hacer eso… creo… que tu eres la que mas ama a Naruto… -

De alguna manera, la de ojos perla se sintió tranquila con esas palabras.

- Pero… - Con esa sola palabra de la de ojos color verde como esmeralda, Hinata sintió nuevamente una punzada en su pecho. – Pero… Tampoco estoy segura si haría lo mismo por Sasuke-kun… -

La joven heredera Hyuga abrió los ojos sorprendida. – Pero… Sakura… Sakura-chan quería a U-Uchiha-san… ¿no… n-no es así? -

- uhn. – Asintió con la cabeza la pelirrosa. – siempre asegure a todos, y a mi misma, ser la persona que mas quería a Sasuke-kun en el mundo… Pero Naruto siempre creyó en el, y en que regresaría, y… yo… yo… - su voz amenazaba con quebrarse, y sus ojos a comenzar a derramar lagrimas sobre sus mejillas.

- Yo estoy segura… d-de que en… en el fondo, Sakura-chan siempre… siempre estuvo pensando en el bien de U-Uchiha-san… -

La antes mencionada sonrió. – Gracias… Hinata… Pero aun, ni si quiera yo puedo asegurarlo… por eso, por esa razón yo no se que hacer, y quiero decirte que… hasta hace poco tiempo, me di cuenta de que, siento algo por Naruto… aun que no se que es, pero, cuando llegue a estar segura de cuales son mis verdaderos sentimientos, yo también estaré dispuesta a lo que sea, con tal de defenderlo. -

- L-lo entiendo… Sakura-san… -

Ambas miraron con determinación al frente. El sol se ponía a lo lejos donde la otra orilla del lago se perdía, confundiéndose con el reflejo del sol en el agua. Sakura decidió levantarse, de espaldas a Hinata alzo una mano como despedida y siguió caminando.

- Yo… lo entiendo Sakura-san… per-perfectamente pero… pero… no me rendiré… no puedo hacerlo, n-no puedo… A pesar… A pesar… - su voz comenzó a quebrarse, y tratando de contenerse apretó sus dientes sin poder contener las lágrimas. – Ha pesar de que… el nun-nunca me ha… me ha… - rompió en llanto y trato de secar las lagrimas de su rostro, sin darse cuenta de que alguien caminaba cerca del lugar, en ese mismo momento; A una distancia prudente decidió observarla con las manos en sus bolsillos, cuando inconcientemente saco una de sus manos, y apretó el puño dando un golpe fuerte al árbol en el que estaba recargándose.

- Eres un idiota… Naruto. -

-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Ah… ¡chu! – estornudo el que había sido mencionado, en algún lugar lejano al que el se dirigía. – Mañana, dejare que el teme de Sasuke termine con lo que falto, yo me quedare descansando, y luego iré a comer ¡ramen a Ichiraku! -

…

…

…

.

Continuara…

**Notas**: He Ahí el primer capitulo de una historia que en un principio no fue escrita precisamente para publicarse, ha, ha… de hecho, ni si quiera me agradaba la idea del Sasu-Hina, (mi gran amor siempre ha sido Naruto, y por lo tanto, el Naru-Hina), hasta que leí "Debe ser Invierno" de Okashira Janeth, una de mis escritoras favoritas de FanFiction, de ahí comenzó mi afición por la pareja, (realmente me agrado ver a Sasuke en su lado humano)… y luego, debido a sucesos recientes en mi vida, pensé: "Que haría Hinata si estuviera en mi situación, o si tuviera que elegir entre Naruto y Sasuke" (suponiendo que pasaran cosas que la acercaran a el), entonces comencé a escribirla como una manera de desahogarme, y ahora no se por que pensé en compartirla con ustedes… con esto no quiero decir que mi historia sea la gran cosa, al contrario, como mis intenciones nunca fueron publicarla, creo que no es de las mejores que habrá, además de que tampoco soy de las mejores escritoras, por eso la comparto para que me den su opinión si no es molestia (estoy dispuesta a recibir hasta tomatazos xD) agradezco las criticas constructivas o comentarios, espero que al menos no sea una de esas historias que nos hacen pensar que hemos perdido el tiempo después de haberla leído… Y bueno… sin mas que decir, me despido, Gracias! Y que estén bien!

**PD**: haciendo una aclaración sobre "el re-encuentro del Kenshin-gumi" gracias a esas personitas me dieron su apoyo hasta el final T.T de verdad gracias! Desde que subí el final tenia pensado algo como un epilogo, pero los cambios no se guardaron y eso de estar volviendo a subir, pensé que era mejor ya dejarlo como estaba, así que prometo subirlo en cuanto tenga arreglados todos los detallitos, por una cosa u otra no he podido mis disculpas, y ahora si…

Sayo!…


End file.
